Ultimate Demon Gifts
by Mega demons
Summary: This story will be a crossover with Naruto and Jackie chan Adventures. What if when the nine tails was sealed it tried to fight the seal differently by bringing Shando, Draco, and than Orochimaru used him as an experimented on him when he was just born. Gray Naruto Strong,smart multi bloodlines Multi sealed bests Fem Kyuubi poll about parings
1. pilot

**Dear readers,**

 **Hello I'm a new to this so be patient with me. I'm writing this story because I thought of the three other demons that would be perfect for Naruto. If I do bash anyone it would be Sakura and Sasuke because I don't like Sasuke and Sakura only became better after the First Naruto show.**

 _Summary:_

 _This story will be a crossover with Naruto and Jackie Chan Adventures. What if when the nine tails was sealed it tried to fight the seal differently by bringing Shando, Draco, and Orochimaru used him as an experimented on him when he was just born._

 _ **I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR JACKIE CHAN**_

Summonings/bijuu = **hello**

Ninja= hello

Thoughts = _hello_

I don't know about pairing if you think a character will work than leave a review.

/ / / / / /. /. / / /

 **Chapter 1**

It is October 10 the nine tails is attacking the village hidden in the leaves Konoha.

( I'm skipping to the end of the attack.)

Kyuubi see the seal array and the baby. In her attempt to stop the seal all of her tails go out word to find something to stop it. All of her tails went to the sky. Kyuubi then felt two heads and could feel the power in both so she dragged them to her and that's when the seal was completed.

Just as Minato was dying he tells the third hokage that the child was his and to tell the village that his son is a hero and not a demon.

 **3 hours later**

Anbu come here, said Sarutobi Three masked ninjas came out of nowhere. Take the baby to the hospital so he can get a check up and make sure no one tries to kill him. Commanded Sarutobi

After Naruto got his check up a figure came from the ground.

 _He will be perfect for my experiment_. Thought Orochimaru, and vanished in the night.

The hokage was not happy the Anbu guard had failed to notice someone who took Naruto. _Who ever it is the person was very skilled to be able to take Naruto that means the person was above Anbu_ , thought Sarutobi. Taking out a piece of paper and writing,

Dear Jiraiya,

The Nine Tails attacked to night and Minato died sealing the beast into his son Naruto. Later tonight when the child was getting a check up a ninja snuck in and took him and vanished without a trace. Please add finding him to your spy network.

He then bite his thumb summoning jutsu after a cloud of smoke left a monkey was in its place,

Anika i need you to deliver this scroll to Jiraiya, asked Sarutobi.

As you wish Sarutobi, said Anika. Then she vanished.


	2. The meeting

**This Naruto will be godlike but not at the beginning. Because of Draco he will get the abilities from the other seven demons and wings, gravity and strength and Shando will give him the talismans.**

 **To make sure Naruto isn't godlike at the beginning both of them will be hibernating. When Naruto is almost killed then one of them will wake up. Who should wake up first Shando or Draco?**

 **Draco:**

 **Shando:**

 **Pearings:**

 **no Sakura and maybe not Hinata because I just can't do the stuttering I will add her to my list but she will not stutter.**

 **Tenten:**

 **Haku:(female)**

 **Anko:**

 **Ino:**

 **Shizune:**

 **Hana:**

 **Hinata:**

 **Kyuubi(female)**

Summoning/bijuu **hello**

Thoughts _hello_

 _ **I do not own Naruto or Jackie chan adventures**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

A three year old boy with strawberry blonde hair is sitting in his cell thinking about the conversation he had with his friend in his head.

 _ **Flashback**_

Naruto is on a steel bed and he sees four syringes on a metal tray.

Why am I here? asked Naruto

You are here because I'm going to give you a bloodline, said Orochimaru. He picks up one of the syringes and injects it into the boy right above the heart.

After Naruto falls into unconsciousness he wakes up in a sewer. _What am I doing here_ , Naruto thought. **Come here** , said a big voice. When Naruto reaches the source of the voice he finds himself into a big room with three gates but only one gate has two red eyes looking at him.

Hello who are you and why are we here? Naruto asked.

 **You are here because you are unconscious and this place is your mindset little one. I'm the kyuubi, I was sealed into you when you were born. Said the voice**

Can you tell me what's happening to my body and how to get out of here? Naruto asked.

 **Your bones are becoming metal but until later I can't really tell you what type of metal they're becoming, and to leave just think it. It is your mind after all? Said kyuubi.**

Do you have a name other than the Kyuubi because it only seams as a title than a name, and will you be my friend? Please Naruto asked.

 **I do have a name but you have to earn my respect to be given that and why should I be your friend human? Kyuubi asked.**

Well since we are stuck together for my life it just seems like we should get along and be friends. Naruto replied.

 **If I tell you my name then I will think about making friends with you. Kyuubi said.**

Okay bye see you the next time. Said Naruto. Naruto wakes up and he is sitting on his bed in his room.

 _ **In the real world**_

You are awake and it seemed the experiment was a success. Said Orochimaru

What did you do to me? asked Naruto

I made your bones completely made out of chakra steel instead of calcium. Responded Orochimaru

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

So over the past couple of weeks Naruto has gotten four other bloodline.

 _Every time he meets the Fox the friendlier it becomes._ Thought Naruto. Naruto has gotten the Dead Pulse Bone, magnetic release, and exploding release. Naruto only knows one thing the tree walking exercise.

Just then a Person steps in front of his cell. Orochimaru wants you in the laboratory in five minutes i'm to bring you there. Said the Unknown figure.

When Naruto got there he hopped onto the bed and waited until it was time to start.

i'm sorry said another person but this one was in a doctors out fit. One of the other ninjas got sick Orochimaru has to take him to the other base to get him to the other medical Ninja. Said the doctor How ever I was told to put these syringes into you before he comes back. The doctor told Naruto.

The doctor picks up all four syringe plunges all of them into his chest at the same time and Naruto falls into unconsciousness. _Was I meant to do them all at the same time? Thought the doctor_

 _ **Naruto's mindset**_

 **Naruto your back I wish I could talk with you but because of that idiot if I don't do something than we all die. Kyuubi responded**

No big problem I will wait until you're done to talk. said Naruto Hey can you tell me if there is anything you can tell me about my parents?

 **I will tell you when I'm done. Kyuubi responded**

 _2 hours later_

Okay now that you're done can you tell me anything? Naruto asked Kyuubi

 **Yes more about your mother than your father, but before I tell you I want you to promise me that you will keep all your questions until the end is that clear? Kyuubi asked**

Naruto nodded his head to agree with what Kyuubi had told him.

 **Okay your mother was a strong stubborn person who would always accept a challenge as long as it never hurt someone who was precise to her. She could create these chains out of her chakra, she was a sword master and a seals master and she loved you very much.**

 **Your father was also strong and brave. He also would do anything for his precise people he was also very determined. He was a master of seals but beyond that I don't know that much. Kyuubi told Naruto**

Do I have those chains and can you train me so I can be as strong as them? Naruto asked

 **You do have those chains and I will think about training you. Said Kyuubi**

Hey what was it you did when I got here and is there a way for us to talk without me being unconscious? Asked Naruto

 **Because of that idiot putting all of that D.N.A into you at once I had to merge them all together it is a combination of all the dojutsu that out there. It can stop the Bakugan and the Shanigan from working on you it also does what all three main eyes do at the same time and you can tell what someone emotion or what an animal feels and predict someone's movements oh and if you meditate you can enter here at anytime. Kyuubi responded.**

 _In real world_

Naruto opened his eyes and saw he was in his bed. He began thinking about what he was told and only two things came to his minde. _How did the Kyuubi know so much about his mom and dad. That one day he will suppress his parents. Thought Naruto as he drifted to sleep._


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear readers,**

 **Here is the update about the paring.**

 **If nobody votes for ino and/or shizune I will add them dating someone else.**

 **I have also decided that Draco will be who Naruto will meets next.**

 **Tenten: 3**

 **Haku:(female) 2**

 **Anko: 1**

 **Ino: 0**

 **Shizune: 0**

 **Hana: 3**

 **Hinata: 4**

 **Kyuubi(female) 3**

 **Temari: 0**

Summoning/bijuu **hello**

Thoughts _hello_

 _ **I do not own Naruto or Jackie chan adventures**_

 **Chapter 3**

The Kyuubi pulled Naruto into his subconscious.

" **Naruto I have been thinking and I have decided that we should make a contract." Said Kyuubi**

"What's a contract, what do you get out of it and what do I get out of it?" Naruto asked

" **A contract is a agreement you or I can't break it. I would teach you only for one year after that year you will have to pass a test I will give you, and all you have to do is allow me to have access to all of your senses and create a mental link so I don't have to pull you in here every time I want to talk to you and so you don't have to be unconscious to come here also." Kyuubi answered**

"But why only one year? " Asked Naruto

" **The reason for that is not just to see if your determined. if I don't give you a test how will I know if I should continue to train you?" Kyuubi asked**

"You could trust me." Naruto told her

" **Trust, would you trust a human if everyone only saw you as a weapon or a tool to be controlled?" Kyuubi asked**

"I guess you do have a point." Said Naruto

" **Good now do you accept this deal?" Kyuubi asked Naruto.**

"Okay fine, but I will pass your test." Naruto responded

 _5 months later_

Naruto is playing shogi with Kyuubi. Part of Kyuubi's training schedule is that at the beginning of the day and before he goes to bed he has to work on strategy. "Hey Kyuubi how strong do you think I am?" Naruto asked

" **Well with the help of shadow clones let's think about what you have learned so far. First let's start with Ninjutsu you know four techniques shadow clones, henge, body flicker, and substitution technique.**

 **For bloodlines you know how to pull out your arms, legs, rib cage and use your fingers, magnetic release you can lift any of your bones that have left your body up and control them, and with explosive release your bones explode on impact and that is if you add exploding chakra to them, you can make five chains and with your eyes well we have only worked on them to tell emotion and to see all around you.**

 **Genjutsu you can see through them with your eyes without it you can dispel anything under a c rank you can cast c rank. Taijutsu your strong as a jounin, but your speed is on par with a chuunin. And with your kinjutsu your on par with a high chuunin, and with your stealth you can sneak up on a mid chuunin, and with your strategy you still need to be faster at countering and thinking ahead and how to win with cunning. So I would put you a high chuunin rank without experience." Kyuubi told Naruto** as Kyuubi beets Naruto again.

"Well I created a new move today I just don't know how helpful it is, said Naruto. How about I show you?" asked Naruto?

" **Okay let's go outside and you can show me." Kyuubi said**

"It would be easier if you could come out of the seal only for a little bit." Naruto said.

" **There might be away if we use my chakra to form a shadow clone. That clone would be me." Kyuubi told Naruto**

"Okay let's try it. Shadow clone" said Naruto. In front of Naruto stood a female with long red hair, wearing a unclosed skin tight black leather jacket with a blood red skirt with shorts, and black fingerless gloves, she also had tan skin and EE size breast.

"Wait you're a girl!" yelled Naruto

" **Yes, wait you thought I was a guy why?" Kyuubi asked**

"Well you had a very deep voice." Naruto responded.

" **Well that's because of my demonic form, but I could see why you would think I'm a guy." Kyuubi said**

"Well back onto my technique." said Naruto. Naruto pulls out a couple of his fingers and arms bones and levitated them into the air. "Now watch," he told her. Naruto shouts out Metal grinder, and all the bones smashed together and became just a bunch of metal particles in the air. "That's not all continue watching." Naruto told her. As she watched The particles come together and form shapes.

 _ **Naruto you just gave me an idea,**_ **thought** **kyuubi** _ **. "**_ **Hey Naruto I have a brother who can do that with but with sand. I think if you train but with a bigger scale it would make you stronger." said Kyuubi.**

"One question where would I put all my metallic sand?" Naruto asked

" **I will think about that, but for now you just keep training." Kyuubi responded.**

 _Month later_

The Sound base needs supplies so a group was asked to go into a nearby village. Within the group was Naruto. As the group got into the village they dispersed but only saying to meat at the gate In three hours.

So as Naruto was in the town he when to a store and bought himself a skin tight black leather short sleeve jacket and gray pants also with a crimson red strip running down both legs from the outside meeting under the kneecap and going straight down the inside of his legs

" **So you want to look like me?" Kyuubi asked**

"Well you are the strongest demon and if it works for you than I should wear it." Naruto replied. Then he passed by a bookstore and he bought two seal scroll when he bought the scrolls he made a clone henge and put a complete volume about how to be a seal master and books about weapons strength and weaknesses about every weapon known to man into a scroll and walk right out of the store. He passed a music shop where he immediately stopped. in the window display there was a violin. The store owner saw the look on Naruto's face and gave him the violin plus books about play and how to cast genjutsus from the violin. Just as Naruto finished putting all of his things into one of his scrolls Kyuubi got an idea.

" **Naruto try seeing if there is a forge here and fill the other scroll with your metal but form them into rods or cubes so no one knows that their your bones." She told him.**

Naruto spent an hour before he found a forge. Naruto walked up to the man. "Hey can you forge me something." Naruto asked?

Well it depends on what you're looking for, said the forger.

" **Hey kit ask him if he can make you a scary container but it has to be extremely big and it has to be able to hold a lot." Kyuubi told Naruto.**

Naruto repeated what she told him to say. "So can you build me it out of this." said Naruto as he gives the forger the scroll.

The forger looks in it. "Okay I will do it but the container will be quite heavy." he said. "It will also take about two hours to make you can sit right in there." He pointed to a waiting room.

So Naruto sits and talks to Kyuubi.

Hey Kyuubi do you know anything about seals, Naruto asked?

" **No I don't know anything about seals." Kyuubi told him. You know you should go back to the bookstore and get a few things but henge to make yourself look older, she said**

"I will do that after he finishes with the container, but how am I going to lift the container it will probably weigh a ton." Naruto asked?

" **It won't, when Orochimaru made your bone structure metal I made your bone have the same density as normal bone, so you could swim." she told him.**

Okay I'm going to read my book about seals Naruto told her.

 _2 hour later_

The forger came out with a giant silver metal skull where the only opening is the mouth every other thing was completely fused together.

"Hey I didn't need all that metal so you're left with half of what you gave me." the forger told Naruto.

"You can keep the rest of the metal but I want the scroll to put the skull into." Naruto told him.

"Okay, but I have to pay for the metal so just give me one minute." the forger responded.

Naruto was heading back to the bookstore when he was a block away he henge of himself in his twenty. "So what should I get now." Naruto asked Kyuubi?

" **You should get a book about anatomy and the nervous system." she told responded.**

Naruto found books on those subjects just as he was heading out the isle Kyuubi sees a orange book.

" **Hey Naruto why don't you go over to the orange book over there." asked Kyuubi.**

When Naruto got over there he saw a limited entire collection of books signed by the author. (somewhere in konoha a ninja with silver spike hair just felt the birth of another pervert being born and smiled)

" **Naruto you have to get that collection." Kyuubi told him**

"Why would I get these books." Naruto asked

" **Because I'm your sensei and you have to do what I say, also remember it's part of our deal." she reminded him.**

"Fine I will get the books." Naruto said. Naruto got the books and sealed all of them into his other scroll. Naruto heads back to the gate to meet up with the group.

 _ **In the hot spring**_

There was a ninja with white spiky hair who was meeting a person from his spy network. "So what's new?" he asked

"Well there was a group of people who just left and one of them was a little boy with strawberry spiky hair." the man told the spymaster.

"Little boy do you know what he bought?" the spymaster asked

"No but I did see him come out of three stores one was the library, music and the forge," the man pointed to the stores when he told the spymaster.

"Thank you. Do you know what the group he left with was here for?" the spy asked

"There is a small village called sound a couple miles away but I heard a few things about that village. One is that it's run by the snake Sannin, two people get experimented on, and three he takes people away from their home. Some he promises power others he takes when they're babies." the man said.

"Thank you. Here is some money for that information." the spy said. The ninja got up and went to the changing room.

"The little boy?" asked the forger. "Well he was small with spiked Strawberry blonde hair and three whisker marks on his cheeks with light blue eyes." the man said

"What did he buy?"asked the ninja

"Well he bought a giant silver metal skull container the man told." "Why is an old man so cautious about a little boy?" asked the forger

"I'm his god parent and he was kidnapped when he was a baby. I have been looking for him ever since." said the ninja. "Thank you I will be going now." Said the ninja. The ninja left the gates and was heading full speed to kohna.

 _ **With Naruto**_

" **Hey Naruto you should read the weapons, anatomy, books and the genjutsu with your violin with your dojutsu because you will remember the information faster than we can train with them when you're done." said Kyuubi.**

"Okay but with the seal book I want to read them without my doujutsu." naruto responded

" **I think you should let your clones read the books with their dojutsu so you can start with the seals book." Said Kyuubi**

"What about the book collection you had me get. What should I do with those?" Naruto asked

" **Nothing yet you should read them when you're ready to fight a kunoichi" she told him.**

Naruto made five clones one for each book as he started to read the book titled psychology and state of mind of War. The book is all about the state of how your brain should be when you're in battle.

 _2 months later_

Naruto has completely remembered all the information from books. Naruto has made a big change he decided to put on a mask and becomes emotionless and logical. He and Kyuubi are starting a spare, and all Naruto needs to do is to dispel her.

He looks at Kyuubi with cold red eyes with four black swirls connected at the center (like a hypno board). Naruto made the first move. He throws twenty shurikens at her. As Kyuubi jumps to the left. The shurikens all became Naruto as they all throw shurikens at her. Release yield all the clones the shurikens became thousands of senbon needles raining down on her from multiple angles they exploded on contact.

 **Substitute** yelled Kyuubi **great fireball jutsu** she yelled as a fireball came straight at him.

Sand wall! Naruto yield as a grey wall appeared out of nowhere and the fireball was blocked the wall was glowing red but it still was up.

Kyuubi ran at Naruto from behind and attacked him.

Naruto deflected all her punches and countered her attacks with her knees and feet. Chain imprisonment yelled Naruto as two grabs her feet, two grab her hands and pulled them all the way apart, then one grabbed her stomach and the last chain grabbed her neck and pulled her head backwards. When that was done Naruto yelled sand coffin and sand came up all around her, sand funeral Naruto yelled and the sand crushed her.

" **Good Naruto you are becoming a strong ninja." Kyuubi said**

The sand went back into his silver skull that is strapped to his back, and the chains dispelled. Then Naruto puts on his jacket and pull out an orange book and began to reading.

 **You know if you add repairing seals to your jacket you wouldn't need to take it off every time we fight. She told him.**

"That's true I'm still working on that seal. Hey so did I pass your test?" asked Naruto

" **No the battle wasn't my test. The test I want you to go and sinde up for that arena." she told him.**

"But I'm not strong enough to fight those people." Naruto said.

" **But you are plus it would give you experience that you would need in real life. For you test all you have to do is defeat your first opponent without my help." she told him**

"But that will mean I will have to continue to fight for the rest of the time I'm here." Naruto told her.

" **Yes, but you're ready. You already killed animals, and bandits so you wouldn't freeze, and you made a deal." she reminded him**

"You're right." he told her


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Naruto is getting ready for his test. "Hey Kyuubi I know you can't give me advice during the fight but can you at least tell me something before hand?" Naruto asked

" **I would use your eyes it will be different from fighting me plus if they do a jutsu you can copy it and practice with it and use it if you can't use your sand. Only use the sand if people think you can only use one ability than they will underestimated you." She told him**

"Thank you for the last advice." Naruto told her

" **Your welcome but remember don't remove your mask unless you truly trust the person." She reminded him**

"I won't." he responded

As everyone gets ready for the fight Naruto and his opponent Crusher meet in the middle of the arena. The watcher yells begin.

Crusher yield "moment of silence" as he shot a blast from his arms.

"Metal wall." yelled Naruto A grey wall came up and stopped the blast, but Naruto couldn't hear anything. That's when Crusher attached. " _Think Naruto, don't get frustrated what do we know about him?"_ Naruto thought _he has metal in his body_. When Naruto got back up he brought his hand out and focused on the metal in his opponent's hands, and yells "repel," Crusher was thrown into the wall hard leaving a body shape into it. Naruto began to hear again and spoke. "You know this fight was a end at the beginning i can control metal and you have it infused into your body, and if I keep you from using your arms you can't do anything." Naruto said. Sand coffin Naruto yells and metal sand started to cover him completely. Naruto looked at his opponent with cold eyes and he yelled metal grinder, and the sand started to spin until it was moving so fast the only thing that was shown was a pile of dust, blood and other small pieces of body organs. The metal sand went back into Naruto's metal Skull and the mouths shut. The only thing that was heard was the slam when the jaws met the ordinance was completely silent. Then someone started clapping and it spread like a wildfire as Naruto pulled out a book and began reading as he left the arena.

" **You passed my test, so we continue to train plus this will add training to you." Kyuubi told him**

"Thank you. That was fun." He told her.

 _Next day_

Naruto and Kyuubi are talking. " **Naruto it's time I give you my gifts." She told him**

"what gifts?" Naruto asked.

" **well I was waiting to give them to you after you learned how to use the abilities you already have, and I was going to give them to you if you passed my test." She told him "I'm giving you three because it should help round you out more. The first gift is heightened Senses, that means your sight, taste, hearing, touch, and smell will be 50 times stronger. The second is wood release and everything that comes with it. Finally the kurama clan's bloodline. It will allow you to create realistic genjutsus. They are so realistic that someone can die just by genjutsus alone. The reason I'm giving you the last one is for two reasons. One us foxes are known to be trickers, and because it is Named after me."** She told him.

"Wait your name is Kurama. That's a beautiful name." He told her

" **thank you."** Said a blushing Kyuubi.

" **We're going to up your trading so you get use to your senses and new abilities, but also sense your in the Arena you can be changed by any whan so we have to get you prepared."** She told him.

"Fine with me. What's the new schedule?" He asked

" **it will be very hard."** She told him. " **First we will abuse the Shadow clones on chakra control, while the clones do that you will work on speed. Then we will make a new batch of shadow clones to work on your sand abilities and speed. When you're finished with those you will work on your new senses, then work in wood release and genjutsus. When that's done we will have a weekly spar. After the spar you will create clones to work on all copied jutsus, and work on seals to right them faster and to advance up the levels and lastly we continue our work on strategy."** She told him. " **Is there anything you want to asked about it?"** She asked

"Well I what do you think about adding a spot for new information?" Naruto asked

" **What do you mean. By new information?"** She asked

"Well what if keep filling this scroll with my metal and sell it. Then I could keep buying new books." He told her.

" **What books would you get?"** Asked Kyuubi.

"Trap making, tracking, poisons, herbal medicine, cooking the more advanced math, science, geography, and edicts. I can also get the new Icha Icha books" he told her

" **I get everyone but the middle section. Why would you need those books?"** She asked

"How am I going to live if i don't know those, plus what if I had to pretend to be a civilian how?" He asked

" **Good thinking. Always think ahead just like a told you."** She said." **Okay we will add clones to read the books while you and the clones work on the jutsus that you have copied."** She told him.

"Shadow clone" Naruto said and in front of him was a clone. " here is the scroll go buy the books but don't read the Icha,Icha book." Said Naruto. The clone started running to the village.

 _End of the day_

The clone came back but he only had four books with him. One a cookbook, weapon making for beginners, the newest Icha Icha signed by the author and lastly the newest Bingo book.

"Where are all the other books?" Naruto asked.

"I used my eye to copy all the information but these four books. On and here is the rest of the money." The clone responded. The clone than dispelled and all the info went into Naruto. Naruto opened the bingo book and turned his dojutsu on and started reading.

The next day Naruto has just finished memorizing the Bingo Book. " _The book is filled with amazing information about a person."_ Thought Naruto

" **You should start training, and remember you have to go to the arena and watch the match."** Kyuubi reminded Naruto.

"Oh right. Why do I have to go if I'm not fighting?" He asked.

" **Because it's useful information in case you had to fight later on. Remember little all information is important the more info you have the better the fight will go for you?"** She told him.

"You're right let's start training." Naruto said.

 _ **In the Arena**_

The battle was over it was group vs group. The winning group is Named the elementals five people with its five people with four hands each person has the strongest element affinity. They don't train in it so they need to use all the hand signs, but with the extra set of hands they can do it twice as fast. Naruto is sitting there ready the Icha Icha book.

"Now it's time do we have a challenger?" Asked the ref, no one challenged, but the members saw Naruto ready a book instead of watching and that pissed them off. He made it seam as if the fight was boring and that he could do better.

"Can we challenge someone?" asked one of the fighters.

"Only if the person has been in a fight and won."the ref said

"Okay we challenge the hypno eye of death." They all said. Naruto looked up because that was his fighting Name.

"That's is allowed if Naruto declined it will be a forfeit." He said

"Fine, I will fight!" Naruto yells. The crowd started yelling and clapping.

" **Why did you agree?"** Kyuubi asked

"Because I'm not meant to be afraid of anything." He told her. "Do you have any advice on fighting multiple people at once?"

" **We haven't trained on that yet, but I would truly use your eye." She told him.**

As Naruto walked into the Arena he walked as if he wasn't afraid of them. When Naruto got in the middle facing the elemental group "began!" Yelled the ref.

(When it comes to his opponent I'm just going to call the the element that they use)

"What's the matter afraid?" Asked Fire

"me I'm never afraid!" Naruto yelled

"Great fireball" Fire shouts. A gray wall came up and stopped it.

"Sand bullet!" Naruto yells the sand shoots at the group.

"Earth wall" yells Earth a wall of earth slammed into the sand. The wall comes down and everyone in it was fine.

"Great breakthrough" Wind shouted it hits Naruto full speed. When the clouds left Naruto was Still standing and hadn't moved an inch.

"The metal skull weighs over a ton you have to put more power in your wind to move me." Naruto told them.

"Wind shadow clone" Wind yelled Naruto threw a shuriken it exploded killing the clone.

"Double headed suicide decapitation" Yelled Earth next thing Naruto knew he was being pulled down into the earth but because of the skull Earth couldn't bring him fully into the ground.

"Sand drill" Naruto yells as sand drills into the earth and brings him out of the ground.

"Fire shadow clone" the two Fires buth yelled "fire dragon" and "fire mythical Phoenix techniques" at the same time. After the two jutsus smashed into Naruto. Nothing but a shuriken was in its name places.

"Well it's a good thing I avoided that." Naruto said while reading in his book. As Naruto turned he saw Earth.

"Earth shadow clone." He yelled. The clone and the original were making hand signs. "earth spear" and "Earth split" yelled both the clone and the original. When the spears appeared one of them pierced the clone and he crumbled to the ground.

"Water or Lightning did you guys see a way to fight him?" Asked Fire.

"I think I do. What we have to do is get the skull away from him."said Lightning

"that's a lot harder than it sounds" Wind replied.

"I got a plan." Said Water " if we can take it off him Earth could put it in his earth prison. If Fire and Wind combine a jutsu it will be stronger and as he is defending I can use a jutsu to just cover the ground in water than Lightning can use a lightning jutsu and they would combine which would allow both Lightning and Wind to run at him and grab the skull and give it to Earth. Earth would rise the ground so the lightning doesn't hit us " Water told them.

"great fireball" yelled Fire. Cutting whirlwind" Wind also yelled at the same time. Both attacks but the metal wall still holds.

"Earthen mat technique" yelled Earth as a wall of earth comes out and falls to the ground the five of them stand on it.

"water shadow clone" Water yelled. Three water clones formed. They all yelled Grand waterfall technique, great exploding water currents,destruction turrent, and water dragon projectile technique at the same time. As all the techniques hit the ground is covered so much it looked like a lake. Naruto is stands on a Sand ground.

" _what are they doing why would the use all of these moves if I can block them with my sand?"_ Naruto wondered.

" lightning Shadow clone" Lightning yells. The clone stepped into the water. When it got chest deep it destroyed itself a current of electricity went all around the water and because water was in between the spaces of the sand Naruto was electrocuted. Lightning and Wind were both right between him and took his metal skull and gave it to Earth. "Underground submarine voyage" he shouted and started to sink into the ground.

Naruto use body flicker to get to the other side of the arena. As Naruto stood in the water all five of the group members were making a series of hand signs.

" five elemental hydra!" They all shouted at the same time. A western dragon appeared the body was made out of both water and earth with five heads each one an element. When the dragon crashed into the ground all the water was evaporated because of the fire and the wind dragon heads smashed together. "Substitution jutsu" Naruto said he switched him self with Fire and Lighting. When the smoke cleared Fire and Lightning were dead and Naruto was standing just behind the group.

"let's get serious" Naruto said as he gasped for air. "Release" Naruto's whole body was covered in seals marks. Naruto pulled out his humerus bone and made it a long sword. He started running. He was so fast you couldn't see him and you didn't feel the wind for another ten seconds after he he passed you. When you could see again both Earth and Water were killed he chopped of their heads.

" sword of wind" Wind said Naruto and her were fighting head to head but Naruto's speed and strength was stronger( because Naruto carries a very heavy metal skull he is naturally stronger and because he can run as fast a chuunin rank ninjas with it on. When it's off he runs as fast as a new jounin.

"Wind cutting technique" wind yelled

Naruto jumped over it and when he landed there was a creator in the ground. Naruto ran at her and she was cut in half.

Naruto yells "sand drill" and out of the dome of earth his sand and skull levitated into the air and came towards him.

"Sand coffins" the metal sand covered all the group mates bodies. "Metal blender" he yells and the sand starts moving so fast there's nothing left from the group mates besides red liquid and pile of dust. All the sand gets put back into the skull with a loud smack the mouth of the skull slammed shut. Naruto pulls out his book and starts to read as he leaves the Arena. No one wanted to fight him after that battle.

" **We are upping your training."** Was all Kyuubi told him.

"well look on the positive side I have new Ninjutsus to master." Was all Naruto replied as he went to bed, and fell unconscious onto his pillow.

 _6 months later_

Naruto has been in 50 battles and killed 255 people. Some of the battles were group battles, some single, some everyone for themselves, some defensive battles (where you in a two person group and you have to defend a person while you defeat the other group.)

" **Naruto it's time we think to leave this place."** Kyuubi said

"But how if I leave they will send thousands of people to find me and where would I go?"He asked her

" **Your right. What you need is insurance."**

"What are you talking about?"Naruto asked

" **If you had something that was so important he wouldn't even think about coming after you."** She told him

"What would I get that is that important?" He asked

" **What about his vault you could take all his jutsus, all his documents and all his information about each village." She said**

"And I could leave during the next battle. You're a genius" he told her

 _ **Why am I blushing.**_ She thought.

Naruto did a hand sign and in a second later another him appeared. "Go down to the vault." He tossed the clone two scrolls one red the other green. "Use the red one for storing jutsus and use the green one for storing all the documents." Naruto told the clone.

"As you wish Naruto-sama" the clone responded. the clone started to walk down the hallway.

 _ **In kohna**_

"Sensei I have found Naruto and I know what bases he is in. Said Jiraiya

Sarutobi snapped his fingers and four masked figures appeared. "Get me Anko and Tenzo." He commanded. The Anbu left and in a few minutes both tenzo and Anko appeared.

"What do you need hokage-sama"they asked.

"Jiraiya has found one of Orochimaru's bases, and you two are coming with jiraiya and I to look at it."he told them

"What about the civilian council?" Anko asked

"Right I need someone to be appointed for the amount of time I'm not here." Said Sarutobi "Anbu get me Kakashi and tell if he's last I will ban him from getting the new Icha Icha book that's in the store." He told them.

In nearly a minute Kakashi had ran into the office so fast I was afraid that he started talking about how un youth the threat was. "Yes hokage-sama.?" He asked

"Kakashi i'm going on a mission with these four here and I need you to be in charge until I get back, and if the Council try to do something give them this." The hokage gave him a piece of paper.

"Yes hokage-sama."

"Jiraiya you will lead us. Let's go" he said the group used body flicker to meet at the gates, and they started running.

 _Two days later_

The Konoha ninjas arrived to see staircase leading underground. "Let's go down" said Jiraiya. When they got into the hallway they saw it was quite dark they continue to move until roots grow around them than chains came out of the ceiling and the side wall and finally grey metal particles started covering them but left the face uncovered.

"What are you doing here" commanded a voice that sent shivers down their spines.

 _Naruto_

Naruto had just gotten up to the last hallway when he heard footsteps so he activated his eyes and they saw four grown ninjas coming his way. He waited until they were in the middle of the hallway he set a trap.

"Roots bindings jutsu, Chain imprisonment, and metal sand coffin." he said Not wanting them to find him he said them quietly. When he saw they were completely immobile he Commanded them to tell them why they were here.

"I will asked again and I will know if you're lying," Naruto used a genjutsu to stay in the dark.

"Show yourself you coward!" One yelled

Naruto released his genjutsu and appeared right in front of them.

 _The lead ninjas_

In Front of them was a four year old boy with strawberry blonde hair, red eyes with a hypno pattern and three whisker marks on each check, and a heavy silver something on his back.

"You're just a child. Who is it that really captured us?" Anko commanded

"you don't get to command me leaf nin and I could crush you like a bug with my metal sand." He responded

"Now why is Jiraiya the Toad Sage, Sarutobi the God of Shinobi and Anko the Snake Summer and a A rank ninja all doing here?" The boy asked

"Some of use are hear to kill Orochimaru and some of us are here to get a person who was kidnaped when he was a baby." Sarutobi answered

 _Naruto_

"Oh why didn't you say that at the beginning" Naruto said. "Release!" he yelled the sand came back into the skull with a loud slam the mouth shut the chains disappeared and the roots went back into the ground. Naruto pulls out a the newest Icha Icha book and starts reading. " you can continue but you should know that Orochimaru isn't here he is at a different base because one of his bodyguards got sick." He told them

The group turned around and now that they can truly see him. Jiraiya asked a question "do all who are taught by the snake chooses to wear an upend jacket with no shirt?"

"No I do because my shirts get destroyed into many fights from me using my bloodline, and who are you looking for?" Naruto asked

"Well actually we were looking for you." Sarutobi replied

"Why and how did you find me?" He asked

"I was in the village where you got that skull you have on your back but you had left when I heard about a three year old buying a big container, and I was looking for you because I'm your god parent." Jiraiya told him

" **He isn't lying."** Kyuubi told Naruto.

"My name is Naruto. So what now?" Naruto asked they all went around telling him there namesz

"now you come to the leaf village" Jiraiya told him.

Their was a long silence and Naruto closed his book. " fine but only because I have family there." He responded "Good but first we have to see if there are any information here."Sarutobi said

"Oh I have all the info with me I will give it to after we get to the village." Naruto told him

" let's go then" Anko said.

As the group was heading home they noticed that even though Naruto was carrying a giant metal skull that must have weighed more than a ton he was keeping up at chunin speed while reading.

"Aren't you a little young for reading that book?" Anko asked

"You're never too young to appreciate a masterpiece." He told her while that was being said Jiraiya was glowing with pride that his godson was reading his book.

"So I noticed that you don't carry anything else besides the skull, and why a skull." Sarutobi asked

" the skull is to carry my metal sand. It is also to scare my enemies when they start a fight, and lastly I sealed everything that I had it to storage seals." He responded.

"You know that I write those books and I'm a seal master." Jiraiya said

"You did a great job with the book." Naruto told him "Hey what will I be doing in the village and what will need to be done with me?" Naruto asked

"Well you should be come a leaf ninja with that sand of your you will be a strong one, and you will have to take a psych evaluation." Sarutobi told him

"Okay" was Naruto's responds the rest of the trip was in silence

Naruto was standing in the Hokage's office. "Now what info do you have?" Sarutobi asked.

"Give me just one minute." Was all that Naruto said right then Naruto's metal right shoulder popped out ripping his jacket.

"What is that?" Tenzo asked.

"Orochimaru inserted the dead pulse bone bloodline into me so I can manipulate my bones." Naruto answered

"Why is it metal" Sarutobi asked

"He turned all my bones into chakra steel." Naruto replied "he also gave me the memetic release which allows me to control metal." Naruto told them

"That explains the skull." Anko said

"Kakashi take Naruto here and bring him to training ground 7" Sarutobi command

"As you wish." Kakashi responded. The two walked out of the office.

"Anbu tell the council that there is a meeting" Sarutobi commanded

"Sensei I would like to join" Jiraiya said

"That is fine." Sarutobi responded.

 _Four hours later_

When the Hokage, Jiraiya and few other ninjas found Kakashi and Naruto both leaning in a tree reading Icha Icha book and giggling. One of the ninjas produced enuf killer intent to make a chunin sweet but Naruto and Kakashi just keep on reading as if they weren't even there.

"okay I had an idea Naruto. Why don't you spare with the jounin in their field then." Sarutobi said.

" okay but I have a question." Naruto said

"Go ahead and ask." Sarutobi responded

" okay in the sound the spare ends when the opponent is killed. So are we fighting to the death?" He asked

"No we never fight to the death with our comrades." Jiraiya answered

"Okay" Naruto said "who first?" He asked

"Taijutsu first." Sarutobi answered.

A ninja wearing a green spandex suit jumped in front of Him.

"Would you like me to go full speed?" Naruto asked.

"Yes let your flames of youth shine."

"My name is Naruto."

"Mine in Guy." Said the spandex ninja.

"Began!" Yelled Sarutobi

"Release! Naruto yells seal marks appear all over his body and then they vanished. Naruto in clips the metal skull. When it slams into the ground it causes spider cracks to appear.

 _Taijutsu Fight_

Naruto ran at guy with surprising speed. The speed was a match to an Jounin. But Guy was able to see it coming. When guy jumped out of the way. Naruto's fist made contact with the ground. The ground became a crater. Naruto and Guy strain blows but each hit was countered or blocked. Even the counters were countered again, but because Guy had experience he won in the end.

"That was in deed youthfull when did you learn about how to add chakra to your attacks?" Guy asked Naruto

"I didn't that was my natural strength it comes from my bones being steel and having to carry that container.

"Good fight let's do ninjutsu next." Sarutobi said. Both Kakashi and Naruto turned each other.

 _Ninjutsu fight_

Kakashi lifted his headband to show his shanigan. At the same time Naruto's eyes changes to black hypno spiral with a blood red background. When Kakashi looked into the eyes he just stood there being drawn into his the bites eyes. After a few seconds Kakashi shook his head and got ready. The mouth opened and black sand came out of it like a cloud.

"Sand Shuriken" Naruto yells the metal sand was made into twenty shuriken and went straight for him at unctmrwadable speed.

Kakashi substituted with a log. Naruto and Kakashi both pulled out their Icha Icha book and started reading at the same time. A female ninja was furious at this.

"Put down that ungrateful trash and get back at fighting!" She yelled

Naruto and Kakashi both sent their KI at her, so much it made the kage sweat.

"Earth spears." Naruto said

"What did you do to my sharingan?" Kakashi asked

"What do you mean?" Naruto said confused

"I can't copy your jutsu and I can't predict what you were going to do." Kakashi responded

The other ninjas gasped.

"Let's try what happens when I don't use my dojutsu." Naruto responded Naruto's eyes went back to its icy cold blue eyes.

"Great fireball!" Naruto yells

Kakashi substitute. "It was only when you activated your eyes." He said

"Root imprisonment." The tree's roots grow around Kakashi's hands and feet and started twisting and turning until his body was completely covered in roots. "Metal Sand coffin." Than sand covered Kakashi.

"I give I can't escape." Kakashi said than the sand went back into the container and the roots went back into the ground.

"You were setting up that trap when we were talking about your eyes right?" Kakashi asked Naruto

"Yep you always think ahead." Naruto replied.

Both of them pulled out their books and started reading.

"Naruto you still have two more spares." Sarutobi reminded him

"Right who's next then." Naruto said as he put the book back into his jacket.

"I will fight you genjutsu V.S. genjutsu." The female ninja said.

 _Genjutsu fight_

"Hello my name is Naruto."

"mine is Kuriena." The ninja said

"Began! Yelled Sarutobi

Naruto pulls out his violin. "Don't underestimate me or genjutsu!" Kuriena yells.

"You say something?" Naruto asked in a cold voice that showed that he was bored.

"Demonic illusion!" She yells but nothing happens. She thought that he had put her into a genjutsu. "Kie!" She yelled

"You didn't put me in a genjutsu. Why?" She asked him.

"Because Sarutobi said no killing. I have the Kurama clan's bloodline, so they're realistic if you get hit with a kill shot it will kill you." Naruto replied with an unemotional voice.

"If what you are saying is true than this match is done." Sarutobi said.

"Now for the last fight Kenjutsu" Sarutobi says

 _Kenjutsu fight_

A figure wearing a cat mask and black pants and jacket with a black vest on it.

"Wind sword!" Naruto yells in his left Hand a sword appears and in his other one a metal sword.

"Begin!" Sarutobi yells.

The two run and all that was heard was banging when the metal sword hit. When the dust was finished the cat wearing ninja was on the ground and Naruto's metal sword was at her jugular and the other one was at the back of her neck. her sword was cut in half and on the ground.

"The fight is over." Sarutobi said

Naruto pulled out his forearm and turned in it into a tanto and gave it to the ninja. "Here as a replacement for the sword." Naruto told the ninja

"Thank you." The ninja said in a surprised female voice.

"Naruto can you meet me at the hokage's office?" Sarutobi asked

"Sure." He replied

"How did he defeat you?" Jiraiya asked

"He was slower than I was. After a few blocks neither him or I could strike the next thing he does is he becomes faster his wind sword sliced right through my sword. Then he was behind me with the wind sword at my jugular and his metal sword was at the back of my neck." She told him.

"He did the old fake win situation." Jiraiya told her

"What do you mean?" Kureina asked

"Basically it's where you let your opponent believe he is strong then when the person is relaxed you up your speedy and bring him or her down." He responded.

 _ **Hokage's office**_

Naruto is sitting in a chair. The door opens and an adult man comes out who has platinum blond hair. "Hello thank you for coming in such short time Inoichi yamanaka." Sarutobi responded

"It's no problem I believe I'm here to do the psyche evocation on Naruto here?" Inoichi asked

"You are correct let's begin." Sarutobi responded

"Naruto it will hurt more if you try to fight. Is that clear?" Inoichi asked

"Yes." Naruto replies.

"Inner secrets." Inoichi says.

 _ **Naruto's mind**_

Inoichi is standing in a sewer. " **What are you doing in her?"** Asked a creepy voice. When Inoichi turns around he sees the nine tail fox look at him.

"What are you doing wandering freely in his mind?" Inoichi asked

" **We made a deal long time ago."** Kyuubi responded " **oh ninja the only reason I'm not killing you right now is because he is allowing you in, and he is emotionless to the people he doesn't trust."** Kyuubi told him and then vanishes.

After a couple minutes Inoichi comes out of Naruto's mind.

 _ **Back in the office**_

Naruto fell asleep in the chair. "So Inoichi how bad is his mind?" Asked Sarutobi.

"Not as bad as I would suspect. The Kyuubi was walking freely in his mind and I believe if it was for someone to talk to, ask advice or a friend he would be a psychopath." Inoichi told him

"So is he capable to be a ninja?" Sarutobi asked

"Yes he would be able to become a ninja." He replied

"Good wake him up please." Hokage asked

Jiraiya walks into the office and waits. Naruto wakes up and look at the Hokage.

"Naruto you have passed your psychological evaluation you now can become a ninja." Sarutobi told him

"What is Jiraiya doing here?" Naruto asked

"You and I are going on a training trip to round out your edges." Jiraiya spoke up.

"Okay so when would come back?"

"Six years when you're ten and you can enter the academy." Sarutobi respons

"Okay when do we leave?" Naruto asked Jiraiya

"Right after we go eat something" he replied

"Then let's go eat where do you want to go?" Naruto asked

"How about ramen there is a good restaurant here."

When Naruto and Jiraiya order one bowl of ramen each after one sip Naruto in hailed the bowl. After ordering ten more bowls which Naruto ate them in seconds the head to the gate. When they get there two ninjas are there waiting for them.

"Tanzo what are you doing here?" Jiraiya askes

He hands Naruto a scroll. "In here are all of my knowledge about the wooden release." He responded

"Kurenai why are you here then?" Jiraiya asked again

"Since Naruto can do reliatack genjutsus here are all of my knowledge about the art." She told them the two ninjas then vanished.

"Well let's get going." Jiraiya told him and they left the village.


End file.
